mysteriousbenedictsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Whisperer
The Whisperer is a malevolent device invented by Mr. Curtain to control the world. It is capable of hiding memories using a process known as brainsweeping. The Whisperer consists of a chair with two helmets on either side, one blue and one red, and a bank of computers. It was originally housed in the Institute, but was later moved into Mr. Benedict's house and eventually destroyed. Machinery Little is known about the composition and function of The Whisperer, but the components and functions of the machine have been recognize *Lobotomal coil - A wire connecting the two helmets of The Whisperer that transmit the impulses of Mr. Curtain's brain to the Messengers *Mental Collection Basin - The front helmet of The whisperer, which collects messages to be transmitted to the public, powered by the energy of the tidal turbines *Transference Helix - A wire connecting both helmets of the Whisperer that sends the thoughts of Mr. Curtain's brain to that of the Messenger *Restraining Cuffs - Used to monitor the pulse and vital signs of the Messenger, while increasing Mr. Curtain's sense of control over the Messenger Appearance and uses It is (originally) like two chairs, with helmets making them look like old-fashioned hair dryers. One chair has a red helmet, which automatically lowers onto Curtain's head when he sits in the chair but refuses to lower for anyone else, and which can transmit his thoughts to whoever sits in the other chair. He often uses this to brainsweep them, taking away some or all of their memories so that they will trust him. In the days of the Institute, he would use students (Messengers) to transmit the thoughts he told them to think (propaganda such as, "dare not defy the Institute") to every television, cell phone, and radio in the world, so that those using them would believe him as well. These messages were broadcast in every language. Eventually, Mr. Curtain developed the ability to record these messages, negating the need for Messengers, and almost leading to the advent of what he described as "The Improvement." By the end of The Mysterious Benedict Society, the Whisperer is in the hands of Mr. Benedict, who can use it because his brain is similar enough to that of his twin brother Curtain to fool the Whisperer. He uses it to reverse the brainsweeps (and uncover memories that were lost without brainsweeps, such as Constance Contraire's), and nearly finds a way to cure narcolepsy with it. In The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Prisoner's Dilemma, Curtain takes back the Whisperer and makes it portable: it is now one wheelchair (with a helmet), and he can brainsweep others from a distance simply by concentrating on them. But it turns out that Mr. Benedict, guessing that it would be stolen, had programmed it to malfunction, and so Curtain is unable to use it. When he jumps out and stops controlling it, it wheels wildly by itself and crashes into a crane, destroying itself. Category:Weapons Category:Items